Häherfeder
(Jaykit) Häherpfote (Jaypaw) Häherpfote (Jaypaw) Häherfeder (Jayfeather) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Bruder: Ziehmutter: |Familiem=Eichhornschweif Brombeerkralle Distelblatt Löwenglut Rauchfell |Mentor=Lichtherz (zeitweise), Blattsee |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Blattsee |lebend=''Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Häherfeder' (Original: Jayfeather) ist ein seidig melierter, grau getigerter Kater mit großen, blinden, hellblauen Augen, einem kurzen, schlanken Schweif, mageren Schultern und einer langen Narbe auf der Seite. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Als eine Patrouille berichtet,eine tote Fähe nahe der alten Eiche gefunden zu haben, zieht Häherjunges zusammen mit Disteljunges und Löwenjunges los,um die Jungen des Fuchses zu vertreiben. Als ihre Aktion scheitert, da die Fuchswelpen größer sind als gedacht, wird er von einem Fuchswelpen gejagt,stürzt in den Felsenkessel und verletzt sich, wird aber von Blattsee im Heilerbau wieder gesund gepflegt. Ersteinmal darf nur Disteljunges ihn besuchen, was Löwenjunges aufregt. Die Geschwister fragen, ob sie nun als Strafe erst später zu Schülern ernannt werden, doch Feuerstern hat sich noch nicht entschieden. Am Ende des Kapitels sagt Häherjunges, dass er es hasst, blind zu sein und sich wünscht, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Disteljunges sieht dies als Inspiration, Heilerin zu werden. Häherjunges findet ein Heilerdasein langweilig und will das auf keinen Fall werden. Weil er blind ist, bekommt er Lichtherz als Mentorin, die nur mit einem Auge sehen kann. Häherpfote denkt daraufhin sarkastisch, dass man nun alle nutzlosen Katzen zusammenstecken würde und hoffen, ein Baum würde sie erschlagen. Als der SchattenClan angreift, möchte er mitkämpfen, muss aber zugeben, dass es schwer ist, weil er seinen Gegner nicht sehen kann. Als er in seinem Traum im Wald der Finsternis landet, erzählen Tigerstern und Habichtfrost ihm, dass sie ihn zu einem großen Krieger machen könnten. Da taucht Tüpfelblatt auf, die ihm sagt, dass er dazu bestimmt sei, ein Heiler zu werden. Er will dies erst nicht, geht dann aber zu Blattsee und sagt, er müsse Heiler werden. Seine Schwester Distelpfote hatte sich zuvor dazu entschieden, Kriegerin zu werden, weil sie sich die Kräuter schlecht hatte merken können und entdeckt hatte, dass es ihr viel mehr Spaß macht, zu kämpfen. Dadurch konnte Blattsee einen neuen Schüler ausbilden. Sie ist froh, dass er sich dazu entschieden hat. :Später bemerkt Blattsee, dass Häherpfote in seinen Träumen normal sehen kann. Sie hält es für eine Besonderheit, aber Häherpfote sagt ihr, es wäre keine große Sache. :Während der Epidemie von Grünem Husten schafft Häherpfote es, Mohnpfote vor dem Tod zu bewahren, indem er ihren Traum betritt und sie von den Jagdgründen des SternenClans wegführt. Man sieht Ampferschweif, wie sie ihm dankt und Blattsee sagt, er lerne, was es heißt, Heiler zu sein. thumb|200px|left|Häherfeder, Distelblatt, Löwenglut :Als die Versammlung, die zu Ehren der Ankunft der Clans am See, auf dem Territorium des DonnerClans veranstaltet wird, ist er sauer, weil er nicht mitmachen darf und bleibt im Lager. Auf einmal bekommt er eine Vision, wie Erde ihn erstickt und erkennt, dass er durch Löwenpfotes Augen sieht. Er rennt los und entdeckt, dass Löwenpfote und Windpfote in einen alten Dachsbau gefallen sind, während sie an einem Jagdwettbewerb teilnahmen. Er versucht die beiden herauszuziehen, aber kommt nicht sehr weit, als Krähenfeder auftaucht und ihm hilft, die beiden Schüler zu retten. Nachtwolke dankt ihm und als die Versammlung zu Ende ist, verkündet Kurzstern, dass Häherpfote ein Held sei. :Etwas später nutzt Häherpfote seine Kräfte und erfährt in Feuersterns Traum von der Prophezeiung ''Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Kraft der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten. Häherpfote erkennt, dass die drei in der Prophezeiung er, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote sein müssen. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Als er mit Blattsee einige Kräuter sammelt, entdeckt er einen Stock, dessen Rinde abgeschält wurde und der genau gerade Kratzer hat. Er ist davon fasziniert, aber Blattsee teilt sein Interesse nicht, als er ihr den Stock zeigt.Sie sagt ihm das er den Stock zurücklassen soll. Trotzdem versteckt er den Stock zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baums, damit er später wiederkommen und ihn sich näher anschauen kann. In einem Traum trifft er einen längst verstorbenen Kater, Fallendes Blatt, der in die Tunnel geht, um eine Scharfkralle zu werden. Fallendes Blatt ist für immer in den Tunneln gefangen, als er in seiner Prüfung darin ertrinkt. :Als seine Schwester Distelpfote vermisst wird, hat er einen Traum und erfährt darin, dass seine Schwester zum FlussClan gegangen ist, um herauszufinden, was los war. :Er besucht auch Rußpfote in ihren Träumen und findet heraus, dass sie die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist, auch wenn sie davon keine Ahnung hat. Er versucht viele Male herauszufinden, ob sie sich daran erinnert, aber Blattsee stoppt ihn. :Als ihr gebrochenes Bein Rußpfote im Heilerbau hält, spielt Häherpfote mit ihr, auch wenn er sagt, es sei nur, damit sie leise bleibt. Er freut sich, dass sie ehrlich zu ihm ist als sie sich fragt, warum er blind sei. :Später gefällt es ihm doch Heiler zu sein, denn Feuerstern schickt Blattsee und ihn zum WindClan, um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich einen Krieg geben würde. :Später im Buch geht er mit Blattsee auf eine Mission um zu sehen, ob der FlussClan aus dem WindClan-Territorium gestohlen hat. Danach geht er mit Löwenpfote und Distelpfote in die Tunnel, um die vermissten WindClan-Jungen Grasjunges, Igeljunges und Schwalbenjunges zu finden. In den Tunneln treffen sie Heidepfote und Windpfote, die ebenfalls nach den Jungen suchen. Die Schüler schließen sich zusammen und finden die Jungen, die sich hinter einem Felsen in einem Tunnel verstecken. Häherpfote erhält Hilfe von Fallendes Blatt, als die Tunnel anfangen zu fluten. Zurück in der Höhle sieht Häherpfote Stein, der acht neue Kratzer in seinen Stock ritzt; fünf lange und drei kurze. Häherpfote erkennt, dass die Kratzer ihn und seine Begleiter meinen und denkt, dass alle sterben werden, doch Stein zieht einen langen Strich durch die acht, was bedeutet, dass alle überleben werden. Häherpfote hat die Idee, sich vom Fluss, der durch die Höhle fließt in den See treiben zu lassen. Das Manöver glückt und der Kampf zwischen DonnerClan und WindClan wird im letzten Moment gestoppt, da die Schüler mit den Jungen auftauchen. Verbannt :Häherpfote ist im Wald und sucht mit Blattsee Kräuter, als er versucht, durch den Stock mit Stein zu reden, aber es funktioniert nicht. Er läuft in Beerenpfote und Haselpfote, die gerade ihre letzte Prüfung haben. Beerenpfote beschwert sich, weil Häherpfote nicht gesehen hat, dass er den Vogel gejagt hatte, der weggeflogen ist. Häherpfote antwortet, dass er blind ist und überhaupt nichts sehen kann. :Häherpfote hört später, wie Beerenpfote zu Mauspfote und Mohnpfote spricht. Beerenpfote äußert seine Ängste, dass Feuerstern ihn ''Beerenstummelschweif nennen würde, wenn er zum Krieger ernannt werden würde. Lichtherz kommt dazu und erzählt, dass Blaustern sie nach ihrem Unfall mit der Meute Halbgesicht genannt hatte. Feuerstern hatte sie jedoch nach dem Tod der alten Anführerin umbennant. Sie sagt dem Schüler, dass er keiner Katze einen grausamen Namen geben würde. Häherpfote erzählt daraufhin, dass Blattsee seine Blindheit benutzen könnte, wenn sie ihm seinen Heilernamen gab. Distelpfote scherzt herum, dass die Heilerin ihn Jayno-eyes nennen könnte und sagt, dass es genauso albern wäre, wie Beerenstummelschweif. :Bei der Kriegerzeremonie von Beerenpfote, Mauspfote und Haselpfote hört Häherpfote Brombeerkralle wegen Beerenpfotes Reaktion, dass Feuerstern ihm keinen Namen gegeben hatte, der seinen Schwanz beschrieb, zischen. Während der Zeremonie werden Mauspfote zu Mausbart, Haselpfote zu Haselschweif und Beerenpfote zu Beerennase. :Vor Häherpfotes Reise in die Berge sieht er Federschweif im SternenClan, die Beute zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers brachte. Als Nacht ohne Sterne und Fang vom kreisenden Adler, zwei Stammes-Katzen, den DonnerClan besuchen, liest Häherpfote Bachs Gedanken und entdeckt die Erinnerung daran, wie Steinsager sie und ihren Gefährten Sturmpelz aus dem Stamm vertrieb, weil die beiden den Stamm in einen Kampf geführt hatten, bei dem der Stamm viele Katzen verloren hatte, obwohl es nicht Sturmpelz' Schuld war. Er und seine Geschwister Distelpfote und Löwenpfote gehen in die Berge, um dem Stamm zu helfen. :Unterwegs schließt sich der Einzelläufer Charly an. Er macht sich Sorgen um Distelpfote und Löwenpfote, die ihn zurückgelassen hatten um in einer Scheune Beute zu jagen. :Als sie den Stamm erreichen, spürt Häherpfote wie es den Stammes-Katzen geht, als die Clan-Katzen ihre Lebensweisen ändern. Häherpfote findet außerdem heraus, dass Steinsager, der Anführer und Heiler des Stammes ist, Lügen darüber erzählt, was der Stamm der ewigen Jagd ihm erzählt. :Eine Weile später findet Häherpfote heraus, dass der Stamm der ewigen Jagd den Stamm des eilenden Wassers aufgegeben hat und dass der Stamm aus einer anderen Gegend kommt. Häherpfote glaubt, dass die vom See kommen könnten. :Später im Buch wird klar, dass der Stamm wirklich vom See gekommen ist. Häherpfote lernt von Steinsager einige neue Kräuter und ihre Wirkung kennen. Er findet heraus, dass der Stamm auch eine Prophezeiung erhalten hat, die Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Macht der Sterne in den Pfoten halten ähnlich ist. :Am Ende des Buches erzählt Häherpfote Distelpfote und Löwenpfote von der Prophezeiung und beide sind geschockt. Mistystar's Omen :Nachdem Mistystar am Mondstein ihre neun Leben empfangen hat, besucht sie mit Mottenflügel das DonnerClan-Lager, um Feuerstern von Leopardensterns Tod zu berichten. Dort taucht Häherfeder auf, als er Mottenflügel anbietet, ihr Wasserminze und Schafgarbe mitzugeben, was er dann auch tut. :Außerdem fragt Mistystar Mottenflügel, ob Häherfeder weiß, dass die Heilerin nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, woraufhin diese antwortet, dass er es weiß, es aber stillschweigend akzeptiert, was Mistystar schockiert. :Später wird er noch einmal erwähnt, als Willowshine zum Mondsee geht und Mottenflügel ihr hinterherruft, dass sie Häherfeder ihren Dank für die Kräuter ausrichten soll. Warriors App :''Folgt Familie *Mutter: Blattsee *Vater: Krähenfeder *Schwester: Distelblatt *Bruder: Löwenglut *Halbbruder: Windpfote *Halbgeschwister: unbekannte Junge *Großmütter: Sandsturm, Aschenfuß *Großväter: Feuerstern *Urgroßmütter: Buntgesicht, Nutmeg *Urgroßväter: Rotschweif, Jake *Tante/Ziehmuter: Eichhornschweif *Onkel: Eaglekit, zwei unbekannte Katzen *Entfernte Verwandte: Wind, Gorsestar }} Sonstiges *Er hat Hauskätzchen-Blut, da sein Großvater Feuerstern früher ein Hauskätzchen war. *Er hat auch WolkenClan-Blut, da sein Urgroßvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *In Der geheime Blick wird er einmal fälschlicherweise Krähenfeder genannt. *Er wird im selben Buch Häherjunges genannt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seinen Schülernamen erhalten hatte. Quellen en:Jayfeatherfr:Nuage de Geaifi:Jayfeather Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere